just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Agency Shadow Ops
Should not be confused with Agency Assassins, albeit they may be a part of the Shadow Ops as well [http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/The_Agency Agency]'s Shadow Operations Brigade is an ally faction of the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series, and a rival/enemy faction in '''Just Cause: Borealis at Dawn. Description Created in the 1984, when a threat of a global nuclear conflict seemed unavoidable, the Shadow Operations Brigade is a "combat arm" of the Agency. It's one of the most elite, battle-hardened and well-equipped fighting forces in the world - if not the ''most elite. Only exceptional individuals are recruited into it's ranks, mostly drafted from US Army's SFOD-D, SEAL Team Six and USAF Special Tactics Squadron. Sometimes it even employs foreign combat veterans, mostly from British SAS and Australian SASR. Shadow Ops troopers are equipped with most advanced weapons, equippment and field support available, often utilizing plasma and gravitic ordinance. The Brigade is only deployed in situations of highest strategic priority to the United States. Therefore, it's forces were not involved in San Esperito and Medici conflicts, but were en route to provide assistance during Panau Gas Crisis to counter Russian Spetsnaz and Chinese military elements. The nuclear detonation over Panaun gas and oil fields however made them retreat to their mobile off-shore bases. The Shadow Ops were deployed once again during Kyungastani conflict to provide tactical assisstance to the regular USMC forces. They acted as commando teams and rapid deployment elements, waging chaos far behind enemy lines. They were also the only force that was able to occupy and hold certain areas of the Air Exchange facility, but suffered unnaturaly heavy casualties while doing so. Bases and deployment Unlike USMC, Shadow Ops Brigade neither captures nor holds any bases or military assets on Kyungastani archipelago. They are a surgical striking force, and therefore only deployed for achieving tactical advantage in the distinct area, rather then full-scale, theater-wide operations. Brigade elements are deployed from the mobile off-shore bases ("hypercarriers") in the eastern part of Caspian Sea. They are, however, forced to secure certain areas of AirEx facility due to Marine forces inability to cross Ion-Storm barrier. Personnel types and variations Being a rather "subfaction" of the main American fighting force, the Shadow Ops Brigade does not have distinct "classes" like other factions do. There are only two types of operatives - "normal" ones, that are wielding exoskeletons and using advanced (plasma, gravitic etc) weaponry, and "assassins", which use conventional machine-pistols and SMGs, acting like a much tougher version of the Panaun "ninjas". Allies and enemies Allies: *United Democratic Opposition forces *USMC Enemies: *Russian Federation Peacekeaping Force *Black Hand *NKAF *Russian Bratva (Mafia) *People's Militia of the Nova Kyungastan (prior to the Act II) Notable members of the Shadow Ops Brigade * commander R.Keryev * The Agent Vehicles '''Ground vehicles:' *Harland Dregma - a light, magnetic levitation-based hovertank *Eldrith Tech V77 - a hovertank with plasma cannon *Eldrith Tech ARM - a mech suit *Eldrith Tech ARD - a heavy shielded mech *Eldrith Tech X111 - a gravity repulsion platform Ground Dones: * Canine Series Field Robots - small patrol drones with light weapons * Eldrith Tech Legionaire - a basic combat android * Eldrith Tech Praetorian - a shielded combat android Aerial Drones: * Delta D11 Evascirator - A very powerfull assault aerial drone with a variety of weapons * Rage-Johnston Bagheera - An advanced stealth bomber VTOLs: * Delta MV19 Meteor - a small, single-man VTOL craft akin to Whiptail Gyrocopter * Delta UV15 Galactor - a powerful, jet-powered VTOL craft that is a main transport/cargo/support aerial vehicle of the USMC by 2020 Helicopters: *Delta MAH15 Chimaera Bloc II - an incredibly powerful attack helicopter with stealth capabilities *Huerta UH11 Shoshone - a light transport helicopter Planes: * Rage-Johnston Tigerclaw - a sixth generation air superiority jet fighter Trivia *Their vehicles and equipment is almost identical to the Black Hand due to both organizations deploy the most advanced technology by 2020 standards *The Brigade is based on the real-life Special Activities Division of the CIA *Shadow Ops are heavilly inspired by Half-Life's faction of "Black Ops". Gallery Shad Ops Agents ShadowOp.jpg|A Shadow Ops Trooper SOpsFaces.jpg|Helmet variations of the soldiers SOpsAssn.jpg|Shadow Assassin Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Government agencies